Online Dating
by edger230
Summary: Real life not gaming world. Felix convinces Ralph to sign up for an online dating service. Ralph is against it at first until the site brings him and an old friend together after ten years. Ralph X Older Vanellope. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**This is my first multi chapter Wreck It Ralph fic! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm still learning.**

Vanellope von Schweetz finished packing the last of her bags and boxes. She looked around her room. What was once full of her belongings like her trophies for kart racing when she was little or her race car collection was now a blank, teal canvas with carpet on the bottom. She walked out to the balcony connected to her room. She decided to stay here and take in the view as long as she could. It would be a long time before she got to see the view of Washington DC like this. Her father almost two years ago was elected the president of the USA, so she got to live in the White House. She and her father had always been very rich due to her father running a very successful candy factory, but when he became president, they moved out of their mansion and into the White House. It was a great life, except for a few things like the paparazzi and the fact that her father was always busy, so he hardly had any time for her. The fact that her mother had died when she was a baby didn't really help. Except for her butler Bill, who was usually… scratch that, ALWAYS monotone (so much so, Vanellope sometimes called him Sour Bill) there was only one person that Vanellope always had to hang out with (fans didn't count) and that was her best friend Ralph Reilly.

She had met him at school when they were both about five years old. She could remember the day so well. She had been sitting with a couple of girls at lunch on the very first day of school, but they were in a deep conversation and didn't really notice her. At that moment she had noticed Ralph (who she hadn't met yet) had tried to sit with some other people but they had kicked him out saying that he smelled and was a _ginormous freak. _Not because he was weird, but because he was rather large for a kindergartener. He was wearing rather worn out and torn clothes and she noticed that he didn't even wear shoes. The kids laughed at him, as he went to sit on the floor near the corner, for being so "freakishly big." Vanellope didn't get what the big deal was that he was rather large; in fact, she thought it was rather cool. She took her lunch and walked towards him (which nobody at her table had noticed.) She sat down on the floor beside him, which caused him to stare at her wide eyed.

She couldn't help but laugh. "No need to stare, I'm not here to murder you or something." she said.

"Sorry it's just that you sat next to me…"

"So?"

Ralph smiled. "You don't think I'm a freak?" he asked.

"No way! I mean, you're hands are large enough to smash a two ton pile of bricks, but how cool would that be?" she asked.

Ralph thought about that for a moment and laughed, causing Vanellope to laugh too. "That would be awesome! I'm Ralph Reilly."

"I'm Vanellope. Vanellope von Schweetz."

They had gotten into a long conversation that continued for the rest of lunch, the whole recess and eventually, through passing notes back and forth in class, making sure they didn't get caught by the teacher at the same time. Vanellope had learned that he lived in a poor part of the city, which was why he dressed the way he did and why he smelled. His parents didn't have much time for him either and could just barely provide for him. He on the other hand had learned about her family and the fact that she wanted to be a race car driver when she grew up. She learned a lot more about him and continued to learn a lot more as the year went by. They had been best friends ever since.

Even though many people as they grew older, thought that they were a rather unusual pair, they never let any of that get in the way of their friendship. If one was in trouble or needed help, the other was always there for them. If one needed to be comforted or just needed a hug, the other was the one for the job. They had even become close enough to be able to insult each other back and forth and not get mad (her favorite name for him was Stinkbrain,) as long as they knew they were joking (which was pretty much always.) Heck, they were so close that best friends might have been an understatement!

Vanellope remembered the day her father was elected president. She could still remember her heart racing as she waited to see if it would be her father or his opponent and praying that her father would win. He knew how much Ralph meant to Vanellope so he made sure to get him a seat at the event. He sat right next to Vanellope that very night, hoping for the best for her father _and _her. As soon as it was time to make the announcement, she had felt pressure on her right hand. She looked to see that Ralph was holding it. His grip was tight, but not tight enough to hurt. She smiled and looked up just in time to hear her father's name announced as the president of the United States. She and Ralph, along with the whole audience, had jumped up at the sound and cheered. The two jumped up and down and screamed while still gripping the other's hand. They had looked at each other with the same amount of excitement as they both went to congratulate her dad. They didn't let go of each other's hands until they dropped Ralph off at his house.

One of the things Vanellope loved the most about Ralph, was whenever she was angry, scared, sad or lonely, he would drop whatever he was doing, no matter how important it was (unless it was an emergency he HAD to attend to, but even then he would still call her) and come see her. He would be there to help her feel better whether it took the whole day or just a few minutes to blow over. He would never leave her side and she wouldn't leave the comfort of his arms until she felt better. She had never told him before, but he wasn't just her best friend; he was her hero.

However, starting tomorrow, the two would be miles apart. The reason Vanellope had been packing was for college. She was going to go to the Universal Technical Institute in Orlando Florida. She had gotten a scholarship, due to becoming such an excellent racer and planned on going into racing for NASCAR.

Ralph on the other hand, planned on staying home to help support his family and go to the nearby Community College to become a demolition supervisor, since he had grown up liking to wreck things, which was why Vanellope's second favorite nickname for him was Wreck-It Ralph. They had planned to meet up at the White House and spend the entire day together doing whatever they wanted. She looked at her watch. 9:30 a.m. Ralph would be there any minute.

Just as Vanellope walked back inside from the balcony, she heard the song _Can't Do It Without You _by Ross Lynch start playing in her pocket. She had that ringtone put on her phone only for when Ralph called or texted her. She smiled and took her phone out of her pocket. She had received a text from Ralph that said;

_Come downstairs Fart Feathers. I've got a surprise for you._

Vanellope quickly grabbed a small package from near her packed boxes and headed downstairs. When she arrived she saw Ralph by the front door. She placed her package on the stairs and ran into his arms. They hugged each other tightly.

"Great to see you Stinkbrain." Vanellope said.

"You too Boogerface." Ralph replied.

When Ralph finally let her go, he grabbed a package from behind his foot. The two sat down on the stairs and exchanged the packages. Vanellope felt slightly guilty when she saw that Ralph's package was bigger than hers, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"You want to go first or should I?" Vanellope asked.

"Go ahead." Ralph said with a smile.

Vanellope tore off the wrapping paper to find a rather heavy book with a leather cover. It had no title but when Vanellope opened up the book, she found tons of pictures of the two of them and discovered it was a scrapbook. From the kid years to the teenage years, all the pictures they had ever taken were there.

Vanellope took her time looking at the pictures, which was perfectly fine with Ralph, laughing at some and smiling at the rest. The way they were glued down was a little sloppy, due to Ralph not having much of a talent for making things, but Vanellope couldn't have cared less. She loved every bit of it. As she reached the final page of the book, tears began to come into her hazel eyes but a smile stayed glued to her face.

"Are you ok?" Ralph asked, growing a little worried.

Vanellope put the book down and hugged her best friend in the world. "I love it." she choked.

Ralph was surprised. Sure it had taken him forever to make and he still wasn't one hundred percent satisfied with it, but it was still one of the greatest things he ever made. He just didn't expect to get to get this much of a reaction from Vanellope. He hugged her back.

After a long time, the two parted and Vanellope wiped away her remaining tears. "Well, before you open your gift, I just want to say one thing."

Ralph nodded for her to continue.

"It took me a really long time to find the perfect gift. I wanted to get you something that was truly from the heart, but I couldn't find anything. Then when I was looking through my stuff to see what I should get rid of before college, I found something I made for you almost six years ago. I was surprised I had forgotten to give you it until now, but something inside told me that I had to. In my opinion, it's not the greatest thing I've ever given someone, but the message it delivers is still true."

Ralph smiled. If Vanellope's heart told him to give it to him, something told him he would love it. He opened the package to find a blue ribbon necklace with a pendant in the middle that was really just a circular dog tag that said, _You're my Hero._

Ralph was absolutely stunned. "I'm your hero?"

"You always were." Vanellope said, tears coming back into her eyes. It didn't take long for the two to embrace again.

**Ok this chapter was originally supposed to be a prologue, but I've been working on this for almost TWO WEEKS and my brain is KILLING ME! I need some R&R so instead I'm going to continue this in the next chapter!**

**Until next time, see you later!**


End file.
